Mission Gone Wrong
by kensan-nixme
Summary: Hiko asked Kenshin to deliver a certain maiden named Kamiya Kaoru as the gift to the Prince of Osaka. His mission is to only escort her, but what happens when he falls for the future princess of Osaka? How hard can it get?


**HELLO PIPS, I NEED YOUR FULL ATTENTION; THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! THIS MAY SOUND CRAZY BUT I NEED ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO THAT I MAY KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FIC. SO HERE I AM SHARING WITH YOU MY STORY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! (P.S. THERE ARE A LOT OF CONVERSATIONS HERE AND SOME PEOPLE HERE ARE A LITTLE BIT OOC) (OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! _NO FLAMES PLEASE!_ CAUSE I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE, AND BESIDES BAD KARMA WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! (DEN, DEN, DEN….)**

**('.' )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RK CHARACTERS.**

**TITLE: " RUROUNI KENSHIN AND THE UNEXPECTED LOVE "**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

FOR THE RK FANS, WE ALL KNOW WHO KENSHIN HIMURA IS. HE WAS A HITOKIRI DURING THE BAKAMATSU WHO REFORMED AND NOW CALLS HIMSELF A SWORDSMAN/ WANDERER WHO HELPS THE WEAK WITH HIS SAKABATOU. BUT BEFORE WE EVEN VENTURE ON WITH HIS LIFE AS A REFORMED SAMURAI, LETS GO BACK TO THE ROYALIST DAYS:

It was a bright sunny day when Master Hiko summoned Kenshin's presence.

"I need you to escort a woman named Kaoru Kamiya."

"Why?"

"She's a gift to my nephew, Prince Yahiko of Japan."

"So you're royalty?"

"Heck no! I may be royal by blood but I chose not to be royal by service."

"Why?"

"Sigh, you have many questions, sigh. Personal reasons!"

"Let's go back to the other topic, onegai?"

"Ok!"

"Remember, you're on a mission, you can't show anyone the 'dark side', CLEAR?"

"Yup!"

"I have four reasons why I chose her. One, she's kind. Two, she's beautiful. Three, she's sexy." Hiko said with a wink.

"What's number four?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm getting there. And number four is…"

Before he could say reason four, a woman kicked the door, shouting.

"I'm sending you a lot of letters and yet no reply! I also gave you every thing I can give you, like love. And in return, you just drink Sake at that corner, how could you do this to me! It's over!" A female member of the Oniwabashu Gang (Oni Gang) shouted at Hiko.

"Omasu, nice weather we're having," Hiko said hiding a sack of letters on his back.

"Run Kenshin!" he whispered.

"So she's the personal thing, right?" Kenshin said.

"Yup!" Hiko said gulping

"Hiko, are you paying attention to what I said, I'm expressing to you how I feel, if you don't really care, **WE' RE DONE!"**

"Omasu, please have mercy!" Hiko continued to beg until it leads to big pain.

Omasu dragged him by the ear, bumping him to the tree, and throwing daggers at him.

"What's number 4?" Kenshin asked.

"She doesn't whine…" He yelled running for his life.

Upon hearing those last words, Kenshin ventured off to Tokyo to escort this chosen lady.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of Osaka, Prince Yahiko asked his personal assistant, Megumi Takani,

"What does my 'Future Bride' looks like again and when will she arrive?"

"Here, here's the picture, and if you're still asking me when will she arrive, I don't know!" She shouted.

"You already asked me a zillion times, please stop making my brilliant mind hurt!" She added, tossing her hair snobbishly.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, I'm not deaf! Mou! I can hear!" Yahiko said pointing at his ear.

"Fine, fine, I can understand you, you were born in the screaming jungle, unlike me, I was born in a peaceful palace." He added while laughing his heart out.

"Why you BAKA!" Megumi was so insulted, which made her walk out of the room closed fists.

* * *

"_What does this girl looks like? I wonder…"_ Kenshin said with a long sigh.

"Another mission, another danger" He said to himself.

As he passed by the restaurant named AKABEKO, he saw a man kicked out of that restaurant.

"_Hhmm… dirty pineapple-headed and has a fishbone sticking from his mouth. Could this be?"_

"Next time Mr. Sagara, pay as you order. That's the number 1 rule in this restaurant." Said by a newly applied bouncer. **(A/N: Wow! They have a bouncer!Smiles)**

"Oh yeah! You're Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara. I thought your surname was very familiar." Kenshin said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He said with a smirk.

"Oi, Battousai, long time no see, old pal!" he added.

"Don't call me Battousai anymore!" He whispered to a tall guy next to him (meaning Sano) while waving to others, smiling.

"So what are you up to in this fine lovely day?" Sano asked.

"Well, the usual."

"New mission?"

"Yup!"

"By any chance, do you know a woman named Kaoru Kamiya?" Kenshin then added.

"Oh, you mean Jou-chan. Yes I know her! Yeah, strong spirited… Why?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Sano just kept on staring with Kenshin, until…

"Alright, alright! You got me! You see this mission involves me, master Hiko, her and prince Yahiko. Prince Yahiko will have a feast and this particular girl would be the… Ehem… gift…"

"What! Jou-chan's getting married!" Sano said with a yell.

"Baka! Use your common sense, just chill!" Kenshin then slapped Sano with his sakabatou.

"Ok, I'm down"

"So, let's not just stand here, let's go!" Sano added dragging Kenshin.

"Oro, oro, oro…" as usual…

* * *

When they arrived at the dojo, Kenshin knocked at the front door and said,

"Ohayo de gozaimasu! Is there anyone here?"

"Oh, stop it Kenshin, just enter!" Sanosuke said as he entered Kaoru's house.

* * *

"Oi, Jou-chan! Where are you?"

"Nani, Sanosuke?" said by a girl with a high ponytail holding a wooden sword by her right hand.

"Ahhh! There you are Jou-chan."

"What do you want on this fine lovely day? Don't tell me that you're gonna lend money from me again cause if you do, I don't have money today!"

"And you have not paid me yet," she added.

"Gomen Jou-chan, not today! Oh yeah! I brought a handsome friend this fine day. Where are you? Hey mystery man, don't tell me you're still outside?" Sano said.

"Uhmm… Yup!" He said. (Mystery Friend said)

"YYEEEEEKKKKK! You startled me! Don't just stand there, you look like a STALKER…." Sano said.

"Hiding in the shadows," He then added through whisper.

Slowly, slowly, he entered the Kamiya property. One step at a time, he moved towards the light. He saw a figure, a figure that could only glow in the light.

* * *

"Hey Kenshin, you look sort of pale, and besides you're daydreaming again," Sano said while checking on Kenshin's condition.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, I'm fine. Is that the girl?"

"Oh her? She's Jou-chan."

"Hey I have a real name BAKA! Hi there, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. What's yours?"

Kenshin just stood there, staring into blank space, no words to utter from his lips. So, Sano got the wrong idea and said,

"Oh him, he's Himura Kenshin. You can call him _DR LOVE_ because I think he likes you!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Kenshin yelled while strangling Sano which made him say,

"I'm just kidding you know! Sheesh Kenshin, can't you take a joke?"

"Huh, oh, a joke. Right, right, I knew that all the time."

"Excuse me guys but may I leave you for a moment. I'm cooking miso soup, would you care for some, Himura-san?" interrupted Kaoru.

"Don't eat it Kenshin, her cooking tastes like feet." Whispered Sano.

"For your info, my cooking improves a lot everyday. Thank you!" Kaoru glared as she scoops a bowl for Kenshin.

"Well let's see if he turns green after one sip of your miso."

"Oro?" Kenshin just stood there and gulped.

"We'll see about that!" she said as she gives the hot bowl to Kenshin.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took a sip, examining the miso. Then said,

"Mmmmmm… this soup tastes good!"

"What? Did I hear right? Did you say the word 'GOOD'? Give me that, let me taste it!" Sano said as he grabbed the bowl from Kenshin.

"HUH? What happened to the food that tastes like feet? This totally tastes good! Did you use MAGIC on this? Or did you let someone else cook it for you?"

"Really, you think I used magic on this? Gosh Sano, I didn't think you're really that stupid to think that I used magic, I really cooked the miso soup! And not anyone else, _GOT IT?_"

"Fine, fine, you cooked it but are you sure you cooked this, coz I'd go for the Magic thing! You sure you're not a witch?"

"What, now you think I'm a witch? How dare you call me a witch? Are you really that stupid?"

While Kaoru and Sano were arguing, Kenshin just stood there,

_**

* * *

(Kenshin and Battousai conversing in his mind)**_

"_Time for me to lock you up! Don't come out of there! GOT IT?_

_Remember what Master 'Sake' I mean Hiko said, you can't show yourself to her or any one of these innocent people."_

"_Fine, fine, I'll just come out in real danger, and if you want me to come out! DEAL?"_

"_OK! You've got yourself a DEAL!"_

* * *

_Is this the woman Master Hiko said, I mean, she's nice and all that but what does it mean that 'she doesn't whine?' maybe I have to look deeper to see._

_So how am I gonna spill the beans to her? I don't know anything about these kinds of stuffs._

_Oh well, let's see where this is gonna end._

* * *

"Kenshin?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"This is it! I can do this!" while saying that, he took a gulp and then…

"I need to tell you something, do you know the festivities coming next month?"

"You mean, the great prince's birthday bash! Yeah I've heard about it. They say that there will be a chosen woman to be his bride, so what brings to this topic?"

"You see, shishou sent me to escort you to the royal palace in Osaka."

"But why?"

"Sure you won't be shock? Cause you see, uh, you're the, how can I say this, uh, you're the chosen one!"

"Nani!" after saying that, Kaoru fainted and landed gentle on Sanosuke's hands.

"Here, you carry her!"

"Why me?"

"You're the one who made her faint and besides, she's heavy!"

"Oh, man!"

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE:**

**SO, HOW'S THE STORY PEEPS? ARE YOU HAVING FUN? IF YOU ARE, PLEASE TELL ME ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY 'POSITIVE' AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ABOUT THIS STORY. AND FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND MESSAGES, JUST REVIEW HERE! AND HOPE YOU ALL A VERY FUN SUMMER!**

**P.S.**

**I hope it's satisfying to all of you! **


End file.
